libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Necrotech Master
While due to the vigorous strain on the body, most kineticists tend to come from living races, there are those who have adapted themselves to be able to channel the power of technology through less pure ways, instead causing their bodies to adapt to these new powers. Born of bone or iron, these unliving kineticist exemplify mastery over machine and necromantic forces. Special: A necrotech master must be a construct or corporeal undead. Alignment A necrotech master cannot be good-aligned. If they become good, they cannot advance as a necrotech master, although they retain all class features gained from this archetype. Birth by Steel (Su) At 1st level, a necrotech master must choose machine as their primary element. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose machine as their primary element. Necrotic Kineticist (Ex) A necrotech master uses their Charisma modifier instead of their Constitution modifier to determine their damage with wild talents, the Dcs of Constitution-based wild talents, the duration of wild talents with a Constitution-based duration, their bonus on concentration checks for wild talents, and all other Constitution-based effects of all their wild talents. This alters the key ability score of wild talents. Composition Deterioration (Ex) A necrotech master weakens their physical form through their exertion. They take a -1 to Fortitude saves for each point of burn they have accepted, rather than taking nonlethal damage from burn. They can accept an amount of burn equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. Otherwise, their burn works like that of a normal kineticist. This alters burn. Unholy Union (Ex) Necrotech masters are treated as both a construct and undead whenever it would benefit them (a necrotech master cannot be turned or rebuked, and can be healed by effects that would heal a construct or an undead creature). If the necrotech master is a construct, they gain additional hit points equal to their Charisma modifier per level (this applies retroactively) as though they were an undead, and if they are an undead, they gain hit points according to their size as though they were a construct. Whenever a necrotech master is reduced to 0 hit points, they are merely disabled, being able to survive until being reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to their Charisma modifier + their necrotech master level before being destroyed. This ability replaces the basic utility wild talent and elemental defense. At 4th level or higher, a necrotech master can take diesel heart in place of a utility wild talent. Necrotic Overflow (Su) At 3rd level, if the necrotech master’s elemental overflow would provide a size bonus to a physical ability score, they can choose to have it provide a profane bonus of the same amount to their Charisma instead. This alters elemental overflow. Corrupted Creation (Su) At 6th level, a necrotech master gains the construct creator utility wild talent and can use this ability as though it was animate dead, although they must provide the material components for it. Constructs that the necrotech savant have created are treated as undead for the purpose of gaining benefits from being inside the area of a ''desecrate ''spell. This replaces the 6th-level utility wild talent. Necrotech Implant (Su) At 6th level, a necrotech master can accept 1 burn to select any undead or construct they have created. That creature gains a single machine defense or utility wild talent they possess with a burn cost of 0 or --; the level of the wild talent must be equal to or less than 1/3 the necrotech master’s class level. This wild talent persists until they recover their burn. For any effects of the wild talent, the creature is treated as though its kineticist level is equal to its Hit Dice and uses its Charisma in place of its Constitution. The creature cannot accept burn even if the wild talent would normally allow them to do so. A necrotech master can only grant a wild talent to one creature at a time, and can choose to not recover burn accepted from this ability, allowing it to persist as long as they wish. If a creature benefitting from this ability dies or is destroyed, the necrotech master is made instantly aware of it as long as they are on the same plane. At 11th level, the necrotech master can accept an additional burn to grant two wild talents. The creature must meet the prerequisites for any wild talent which it is granted. At 16th level, the necrotech master can accept an additional burn to grant three wild talents. This replaces internal buffer. Tainted Expansion (Su) At 7th level, a necrotech master must select void for their expanded element, and must choose negative blast for their simple blast. In addition, any undead or construct created, returned to life, or awakened by the necrotech master gains the unholy union class feature. At 15th level, a necrotech master must select machine for their expanded element and gains the void blast composite blast, despite not meeting its prerequisites. This alters expanded element. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter expanded element so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose void as their 7th-level expanded element and machine as their 15th-level expanded element. Corrupted Hacker (Su) At 8th level, a necrotech master gains construct hacker as a bonus utility wild talent and can use this ability on undead as though they were constructs. This replaces the 8th-level utility wild talent. Vile Metakinesis (Su) At 9th level, by accepting 2 points of burn as part of making a kinetic blast, a necrotech master can infuse their kinetic blast with necrotic energy. Any living creature dealt damage by the blast also gains a negative level. This replaces metakinesis (maximize). Corrupted Revival (Su) At 12th level, a necrotech master gains forced reboot as a bonus utility wild talent and can use this ability to revive undead, causing them to return as undead. While using this ability to revive undead, the material components must be black onyx instead of rare metals. This replaces the 12th-level utility wild talent. Corrupted Awakening (Su) At 14th level, a necrotech master gains turing computation as a bonus utility wild talent and can use this ability on undead. This replaces the 14th-level utility wild talent. =Unique Feats= Necrotech masters may learn the following unique feats: Necrotech Genius Necrotech Leader Necrotech Transformation